criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Percival de Rolo
| Last = | Appearances = | Count = | AppID = Percy | S1App = true | Name = Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski De Rolo IIIDungeons & Dragons: Vox Style at 1m57s by Matthew Mercer | AKA =Percy | Race = Human | Class = Gunslinger | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Origin = | Family = Father: Frederick Mother: Johanna Older brother: Julius Older sister: Vesper Younger sister: Cassandra Sister: Whitney Brother: Ludwig Brother: Oliver | Link =The Briarwoods - Enemies | Stats = true | Level = 11 | Abilities = true | Str = 12 | Dex = 22 | Con = 14 | Int = 16 | Wis = 16 | Cha = 14 | Fanart = |Place = Whitestone}} Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski De Rolo III, better known as "Percy" is a Human Gunslinger and member of Vox Machina. He is played by Taliesin Jaffe. Intro "Percy is the third child of 7 children, born to a noble family who lived far to the north in the ancient castle of Whitestone. With so many siblings to share the burdens of lordship, Percy turned his attention to the sciences, engineering and naturalism. One day, a mysterious couple, named Lord and Lady Briarwood, came to the court. During a feast held in their honour, the Briarwoods violently took control of the castle, killing or imprisoning everyone who would stand in their way. Percy awoke chained in the dungeon, only to be freed by his younger sister. Together they fled, chased by the Briarwood's men. As they ran, Percy's sister took several arrows to the chest and fell. Percy kept running, eventually jumping into a freezing river and floating unconscious to freedom. He did not remember waking up on a fishing boat. He barely remembered the next two years, as he slowly made his way as far south as possible. Then, one night, Percy had a dream. A roaring cloud of smoke offered him vengeance against those who destroyed his family. When he awoke, Percy began to design his first gun." Character Information Because he is a gunslinger, Percy is the main long-ranged attack member of Vox Machina. He fights with his two guns "The List", a 6-barrel pepper-box, and "Bad News" a sniper rifle. Compared to the rest of the group, Percy is rather quiet. However, he has shown he can be quite persuasive in social situations and is somewhat of a strategist within the group as seen in "The Temple Showdown". Percy is a tinkerer, and as such often creates or modifies weapons with explosives in order to give both himself and a few of his teammates an edge in battle. He is known for creating explosive and other types of arrows for Vex to use in combat, as well as crafting his own ammunition. Backstory Percy was raised alongside his six siblings at Whitestone, where his branch of the de Rolo family ruled. 5 years before events of the stream, the Briarwoods were invited in as guests where they proceeded to seize control of Whitestone, murdering the de Rolos and those loyal to them. Percy was taken prisoner and tortured by Dr. Ripley After Percy fled Whitestone with the help of his sister Cassandra, he wandered aimlessly before setting out to avenge his family. Percy then constructed his gun "The List". On 5 of its 6 barrels he inscribed a target of his vengeance: Lord Briarwood, Lady Briarwood, Dr. Ripley, Sir Carrion Stonefell, and Professor Anders. Percy tracked Dr. Ripley for a year until he made his way to Stillbend where he attempted to kill her. He was captured by Dr. Ripley's guards and imprisoned until he was freed by the rest of Vox Machina. Before the Stream Percy did not join the party until they rescued him from a prison cell in Stillbend after his attempted murder of Dr. Ripley. Percy may have been the one who castrated one of the Troll's that was "attacking" Tiberius. At some point Percy spent several months designing and making a bomb for Scanlan to use. On the same mission that Pike was killed on, the group encountered a shade possessed royal family that had covered a glass dome ceiling with cloth to avoid being injured by the sun. Percy was able to damage the shades and force them out of their hosts by shooting holes through the glass dome and cloth, causing sunlight to come through. Percy at some point had to be a lawyer for Keyleth when she was thrown into prison. He did so well that he is considered to unofficially be the lawyer for the guild. Percy constructed "Bad News" right before the stream started over the course of 5 months (most likely while Greyskull Keep was under construction) Percy's Crafted Items * Mask (Himself) * The List (Himself) * Bad News (Himself) * Diplomacy (Himself) * Grenade (Himself) * Special Staff (Keyleth) * Bomb (Scanlan) * Entanglement Arrows (Vex) * Explosive Arrows (Vex) * Grappling Hook Arrow (Vex) Quests Percy's main goal is to avenge his families murder at the hands of the Briarwoods. He does not know if any of his family survived the Briarwood attack. Abilities While Percy does not often use some of his abilities, he does tend to use damage enhancing abilities to increase the damage that he deals. Damage Enhancements * Fire Shot * Ice Shot * Head Shot Gunslinger Effects * Gunslinger's Dodge * Sharpshooter Gunslinger Enhancements * Dead Shot * Targeting Shot References